


Just An Ordinary Day

by c0cunt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, end of the world AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren forgot what had been on the news for three weeks straight.  He needs to be home in time before it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just An Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SOBBING DON'T LOOK AT ME I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE THIS I'M SO SORRY

 

       It was the end. Like, the literal end. The world was ending, and Eren was trying to get back to Jean before there was no time left. Just one more minute with Jean, Eren begged silently, as he ran in the direction of their apartment building. If Eren had listened to Dr Hanji Zoe more closely on the TV last night, he would've remembered the time that was stated to be when all sentient life would start to die. That would be ten minutes from now, and Eren was still about a fifteen minute run from the apartment.

 

     Eren wasn't the best runner, he knew that. Jean was the one who was on track team back in high school, and even then he only did short distance running. Plus the streets were crowded with couples and families who hadn't been able to afford a ticket off the Earth, enjoying their last few minutes together or trying to find someone. It would take a miracle at this point to be able to make it back to where Jean was resting, probably still sore from the surgery he had finally gotten.

 

     Almost all of their friends had been able to afford a ticket out of there. It was only the two of them, plus Connie and Sasha, who had chipped in money towards Jean's surgery. They had told Eren later, while Jean was in surgery, that they hadn't been able to afford tickets after helping to pay for it. Eren didn't need any convincing to keep it a secret from Jean. He would've blamed himself even more for all of their deaths if he were to know. Jean already was blaming himself for Eren being stuck here.

 

     The last ship off of Earth had departed three days ago, Armin and Mikasa still begging Eren to take his father's offer. Eren couldn't take it, he knew he couldn't just _leave_ Jean there. That was Dr Jaeger's only stipulation for paying for Eren's ticket; leave the bratty artist girl, he had sneered at Eren, dangling a single ticket in front of his face. The insult made Eren's blood boil, and Dr Jaeger left with a bloody lip and without his only child. Eren hoped his mother would've been proud for not leaving his boyfriend, even if it would cost his life.

 

     Eren almost cried as he finally got to their block. Five minutes left, and he was just so close to seeing Jean one last time, if nothing else. At least they lived on the first floor and never locked their door. They didn't have anything that would be worth stealing, except maybe Jean's paints and brushes. Though, if someone did try to take Jean's painting supplies, they'd get knocked out by either Eren or Jean, and Jean definitely threw a harder punch when he was protecting his livelihood.

 

     "Home, home, home, home, Jean I'm sorry I shouldn't have left at all!" Eren chanted, smashing their front door open. Jean was in a swivle chair by the window, his last work finally finished, when Eren crashed straight into their couch in his haste to be closer to Jean. Three minutes.

 

"Eren, dance with me." Jean demanded as he stood, eyes bright with unshed tears in the dim light.  
"Hah?" Eren wasn't sure he had heard Jean right, as he pulled himself up off the floor.

 

      "Dance. With. Me. You shithead." Jean snarled as he put on music from their ancient iPod. Piano and Vanessa Carlton's voice quitely filled the apartment, and Eren finally got the idea, as Jean swayed slowly by himself. Eren joined him, gently spinning Jean so they were face to face, the two of them swaying to their own beat. Two minutes.

 

"As I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine..." Jean hummed, leaning his forehead against Eren's, letting tears flow freely now.  
"And I know he's no stranger, for I feel I've held him for all of time," Eren choked out, his grip on Jean's hips tightening, pulling them even closer. As they spun closer to where Jean had been sitting, Eren took a quick look at the painting he had finished.  It was one of all of them, friends and family, smiling and happy, like it wasn't the end of the world.  Like no one had been abandoned in the end.  One minute.

 

     This is the best way to go, Eren thought, as the two of them slowly circled the living room. In the arms of his marvelous boyfriend, death couldn't be so terrible. Maybe they'd find each other in the next life, if Budhism was right about the reincarnation thing. If not, at least they had the chance to hold each other in this life. Jean pressed his lips to Eren's one last time, their tears mixing where their noses and cheeks touched.

 

Eren, Jean, Connie, Sasha, and the rest of the unfortunate souls who could not or would not leave on the last evacuation ship were dead before the song ended.


End file.
